Il y a un début à tout
by iantocullen
Summary: Jack et Ianto partent en France pour une mission. Seuls, loin du Pays de Galles, loin de Torchwood, loin de Gwen....Que se passera t il?


Rien n'est à moi. Il s'agit juste d'un manque que j'ai ressenti par rapport à la relation Jack/Ianto que j'ai voulu combler en écrivant cet OS.

Il se déroule avant le final de la saison 1.

Bonne lecture. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Une activation de la faille avait conduit Jack et Gwen dans un bar, où un groupe d'hommes peu scrupuleux faisaient le commerce d'extraterrestres échappé de la faille. Sans vraiment se rendre compte du danger, ils avaient envoyé un Weevil dans le nord de la France suite à une vente sur internet. L'institut Torchwood n'existant pas en France, Jack avait décidé d'y aller lui-même, choisissant d'emmener Ianto avec lui, confiant le Hub et la gestion à Gwen et Owen.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'emmener avec vous? Demande timidement Ianto. D'habitude pour ce genre de mission, vous préférez Gwen.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble en dehors du travail, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de changer, explique Jack, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous passer du temps seul avec moi?

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse bien tous les deux. C'est l'occasion de réparer cet oubli. Mais si tu préfères, je peux encore appeler Owen.

- Non, répond précipitamment Ianto, c'est bien la première fois que vous vous intéressez à moi. Je trouve cette idée perturbante. Mais ça m'intéresse d'être sur le terrain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Il faut dire que tu es plutôt discret sur ta vie. Je ne sais que très peu de choses à ton sujet.

- Comme ça, on est à égalité. Je n'en connais pas plus sur vous.

- C'est vrai, je le reconnais, concède Jack, en réfléchissant. Je te propose un petit jeu pour pimenter notre voyage. Je te pose une question personnelle, tu y réponds et si je suis satisfait, tu as le droit de me poser une question à ton tour. Intéressé? Dit Jack, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Périlleux votre jeu. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il est drôle !

- D'accord, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Ce voyage risque d'être très instructif. Alors je commence. As-tu de la famille, Ianto ?

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 16 ans dans un accident de voiture. Mon frère et ma sœur vivent à Londres. Je suis parti vivre avec eux. Au lycée, j'ai rencontré Lisa. Peu de temps après, elle commençait à travailler pour Torchwood 1. Elle m'y a fait entrer à la fin de mes études, comme technicien de labo. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà.

- Je ne savais pas pour tes parents, désolé. Je suis satisfait. A ton tour.

- Quel âge avez-vous? Questionne Ianto, du tac au tac.

- C'est compliqué comme question. Je ne suis pas si vieux. Tu me trouve vieux? S'empresse de demander Jack, un peu paniqué.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je vous trouve vieux. Mais c'est qu'avec toutes les histoires que vous racontez, vous semblez avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Et vous devez savoir que toute l'équipe se pose des questions sur vous, si je laisse échapper une occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, ils vont tous m'en vouloir à mort.

- Ok. Je peux te dire que pour mon âge, je suis plus tôt bien conservé. J'ai arrêté de compter quand j'ai atteint la centaine d'années. Après, c'est trop déprimant.

- Je crois que je tiens le scoop de l'année.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Vous êtes immortel ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Demande le jeune réceptionniste.

- Quelque chose d'approchant, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai une faveur à te demander, j'aimerais que les autres ne soient pas au courant.

- Pourquoi me le dire, alors ?

- Je te fais confiance, et je veux que tu le sache. Après ce qui s'est passé, …….tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Dit Ianto, feignant l'ignorance.

- Tu le sais bien, Ianto. Ce n'est pas tant que tu m'aies menti que ce que cette histoire a changé entre nous. J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit proche comme avant.

- Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport. Donnez-moi les bagages que je les fasse enregistrer.

- Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. Je pense ce que je te dis. Nos petits jeux me manquent.

- Mais vous l'avez tué, dit Ianto dans un souffle quasi douloureux. C'est difficile à oublier. - Je n'avais pas le choix, je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

- Oui, je l'ai compris. Mais Lisa a été la personne qui a le plus compté dans ma vie. Mise à part mon père.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, Ianto ? Crois-tu que l'on puisse reprendre notre amitié là où nous l'avions laissé ?

- Laissez-moi du temps pour y réfléchir. Si je trouve une réponse, je vous le ferais savoir.

- Donc tu bloques le jeu. Si tu ne me réponds pas, tu ne pourras plus me poser de question.

- Je vous demande un peu de temps, je n'ai pas dis que je ne répondrais pas.

oOoOo

Une fois les bagages dûment enregistrés et l'embarquement terminé, Ianto prétexte être fatigué pour ne pas avoir à parler à Jack. Celui-ci en conçu un léger agacement vite remplacé par l'amusement. Ianto est visiblement ému devant l'intérêt que le capitaine lui manifeste.

Leur destination enfin atteinte, Jack opte pour la discrétion, préférant s'installer à l'hôtel pendant les dernières heures du jour avant de partir à la chasse. Poursuivre un Weevil en plein jour même dans une zone peu fréquentée comme semble l'être la friche industrielle indiqué par les rapports de police comme le terrain de jeu du Weevil, n'a rien de discret.

Ianto a réservé une suite avec deux chambres, comme demandé par son chef. Il s'isole rapidement dans la plus petite des deux, laissant à Jack la chambre avec salon. Vers 23h, Jack part chercher Ianto. Il le trouve endormi sur le lit au-dessus des couvertures seulement vêtu d'un jeans. Allongé sur le flanc, un bras sous la tête, il lui fait face. Il est magnifique. Le bruit a tiré Ianto du sommeil. Il ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Jack qui l'observe sans détour visiblement satisfait de la vue. Jack soupire avant de lâcher, impassible.

- Décidément, il va falloir qu'on revoie le règlement de Torchwood !

- Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il est interdit d'être aussi canon. Habille-toi, avant que je ne perde mon self control.

Sans poser plus de questions et le feu aux joues, Ianto obéit. Il rejoint Jack en mettant son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Jack ne peut imaginer pire situation. Déjà que le corps de Ianto l'obsède jour et nuit. Mais il ne faisait qu'imaginer. Maintenant, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour le voir à demi nu offert à ses caprices. Une bonne chasse au Weevil devrait l'aider à se calmer. Un 4x4 les attend devant l'hôtel. Ianto remercie le portier dans un français impeccable. Jack le regarde d'un air interloqué.

- Oui je parle français. Italien et allemand aussi. Surpris ?

- Pas vraiment mais tu es décidemment un homme étonnant.

- Étonnant peut-être mais pas doué. Je ne me repère pas encore ici, et conduire du mauvais côté de la route ne me rassure pas du tout. Je préférerai que vous preniez le volant.

- Ok, je conduis mais tu te charges du GPS.

- Ce ne sera pas d'une grande utilité. Notre destination n'est qu'à trente kilomètres et apparemment d'après le concierge, c'est bien indiqué.

oOoOo

Le long du trajet les deux hommes restent silencieux. La quiétude n'étant troublée que par la voix métallique du GPS. Une fois sur place, Jack décide de rester ensemble.

« On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache dans le noir. »

Après seulement dix minutes de recherches, des bruits de bagarres arrivent jusqu'à eux. Une voix féminine haletante les atteint.

- Aïe ! C'est quoi ce truc. Je n'est jamais rien vu de semblable. En tout cas, ce n'est pas humain. On l'achève.

- Je désespérais de te l'entendre dire, lui répond une forte voix masculine. Un bruit comme une lame qui s'enfonce retentit violemment jusqu'aux oreilles de Jack et Ianto. En s'approchant de la source des voix, ils trouvent le Weevil mort sur le sol. Une belle jeune femme blonde et un grand gaillard plutôt bien bâti les attendent calmement. Sans quitter la créature des yeux, elle explique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont de notre côté. Je suis Sélène et voici Matt. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness et voici l'agent Ianto Jones. Pourquoi dire que nous sommes de votre côté?

- Mr Jones vous voit comme le sauveur de l'humanité, il se considère comme un soldat du bien. Nous sommes des guerriers prophètes. Donc nous sommes du même côté.

- Des guerriers prophètes ? Demande Ianto, se tournant vers Jack. Comment savez-vous ce que je pense ?

- J'ai vaguement entendu parler des prophètes mais je croyais à une légende, dit Jack, ignorant parfaitement l'interrogation de Ianto.

- Ça nous arrive tout le temps, lâche dédaigneusement le gros costaud du nom de Matt. Nous existons depuis la nuit des temps, nous sommes juste discrets. Nos dons sont très convoités.

- Je peux lire dans les pensées, précise la beauté blonde. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que nous étions du même côté. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Jones. Votre ami sait que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour vous.

- Vous êtes étonnante, une créature unique, fascinante. Prenez un verre avec nous. Vous m'intriguez, jeune dame, propose Jack.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer, gronde Matt.

- Ce n'est rien. Je crois que le capitaine parle de mon côté prophète. Et tu es plus à son goût. N'est-ce pas, Mr Jones ?

- Vous savez tant qu'il s'agit d'un beau spécimen comme vous semblez l'être tous les deux, je crois qu'il se taperait tout ce qui bouge, explique le plus naturellement du monde, le dit Mr Jones.

- Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra bien tous les deux, lui répond Sélène.

- Tu exagères Ianto, ne put se retenir Jack, c'est toi le plus beau spécimen du coin.

Jack sourit en voyant Ianto rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

oOoOo

Sur le trajet les conduisant à l'hôtel de Ianto et Jack, celui-ci explique, que les prophètes sont des extraterrestres légendaires d'allure humaine. Ils sont à la recherche d'un être exceptionnel, le Guide, qui pourrait pourra les ramener sur leur planète d'origine. Les prophètes ont perdu sa trace, ils ne savent plus y retourner. Le guide pourrait retrouver la planète des prophètes et les y conduire. Ainsi ils pourraient retrouver leur splendeur d'antan et cesser d'errer à travers l'univers. La légende disait aussi qu'ils pouvaient vivre éternellement.

- Vous êtes nombreux ? Questionne Jack.

- On connait deux autres couples qui voyagent comme nous à la recherche du Guide, explique la blonde. Et il y a quelques décennies, une famille de quatre personnes s'est installée sur la constellation d'Anthera. Ils en avaient assez de fuir.

- De fuir ? Jack arque un sourcil.

- Oui, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que nous sommes chassés par d'autres extraterrestres, commence Matt. C'est comme ça que nous avons perdus notre planète. Ils nous en ont chassés et quand le dernier prophète a quitté le sol, elle a disparu. Les plus anciens disent qu'elle a était engloutie dans un brouillard galactique que seul le Guide pourrait dissiper. Ainsi nous pourrons rentrer chez nous.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en exil ? Demande Jack, un brin attristé.

- Nous sommes sur les routes depuis des siècles.

- Vous êtes immortels comment se fait-il que vous soyez si peu nombreux ?

- C'est vrai immortel si nous le voulons. Beaucoup ont abandonnés avec le temps. Ils se sont laissé mourir, dit Matt, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demande encore le Capitaine. - Disons que pour mon âge, je suis plutôt bien conservée. J'ai arrêté de compter quand j'ai dépassé la centaine d'années, dit Sélène, un regard complice vers Ianto.

Ianto se laisse aller à rire. Décidemment, elle lui plait cette fille. Il ne connait pas beaucoup de gens capable de tenir tête à Jack et de s'en sortir aussi bien. Jack est troublé. Depuis le temps qu'il voyage, il n'a jamais rencontrés ces extraterrestres. Pourtant il en a rencontré beaucoup des espèces durant toutes ses années dans l'espace. Pire encore si elle peut vraiment lire dans les pensées, elle saura. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sache, que se passerait-il ?

Sélène et Ianto discutent. Elle lui parle des mondes qu'ils ont visités. Ianto semble fasciné. Matt s'est endormi dans le canapé de la suite de Jack. Il se fait tard. Jack espère se retrouver seul avec elle. Il faut qu'il sache. Sélène explique qu'ils ne sont que de passage. Ils doivent rejoindre un couple d'amis dans une autre galaxie dans quelque semaine. Comme les prophètes ne maîtrisent pas le temps, ils doivent voyager à l'ancienne comme elle dit : avec un vaisseau spatial.

oOoOo

Après des heures passées à évoquer les merveilles de l'univers, Ianto quitte Sélène pour dormir. Il adresse un petit signe de tête timide à Jack, il le frôle en passant pour retourner vers sa chambre. Jack le voit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sourit avant de se rappeler qu'il a encore du travail devant lui. Il s'approche de Sélène. Elle l'attend, elle ne s'esquive pas comme il le craignait. Elle a compris, il en est sûr. Il attaque de but en blanc.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Une semaine pas plus, répond elle, sans se démonter. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes attendus. Alors vous chassez souvent ce genre de créature ?

- Je crois que tu le sais bien, dit Jack, abandonnant son masque amical.

- Ça me plait de titiller les gens. C'est drôle quant on connait les réponses de poser des questions et de voir comment les gens arrangent les choses pour s'en tirer facilement.

- Oui, je vois que tu t'amuse bien. Qu'as-tu vu dans sa tête ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à l'embrouiller encore plus. Le pauvre, il ne sait plus où il en est. C'est facile pour toi, tu viens du 51ème siècle mais lui c'est un homme du 21ème. C'est perturbant de se sentir attiré par quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je ne veux pas l'embrouiller, dit Jack, sincèrement. Je voudrais le comprendre, savoir ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas continuer dans cette direction si c'est trop dur pour lui. Il me plait vraiment. Il est tellement séduisant. Et le meilleur, il ne le sait pas.

- Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, dit Sélène d'un air rêveur, sa démarche, son regard et ce corps…..C'est vrai que je pourrai craquer mais Matt est du genre jaloux et possessif. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas le détourner de toi, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

- Tu crois ça !

- Non, je le sais. De plus, il sera en danger avec moi, bien plus qu'avec toi. Je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité dans l'espace. Ici, tu peux quand même contrôler, plus ou moins, ce qui s'approche de lui.

- C'est facile à dire. Il a déjà été en danger par ma faute. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, la chasse aux Weevil. Ça n a rien de sûr, il suffit d'une minute d'inattention et c'est fini. Je me rappelle quant on s'est rencontrés, tous les deux, il a failli se faire déchiqueter par l'un d'entre eux.

- Je sais. Il suffit que tu y penses pour que je le voie.

- Tu peux tout voir ? Interroge Jack, plus qu'intéressé.

- Dans l'absolu, oui, mais je filtre. Au début, c'est marrant mais à force c'est pesant. La plus part du temps, je vois des choses horribles : meurtres, luxure, envie, mépris, dit elle, un peu triste. Alors comme je peux plus ou moins choisir de « voir » dans la tête des gens, je fais un tour vite fait et si ce que je vois ne me plait pas, je pars et je n'y reviens pas. C'est comme ça que nous avons trouvé le Weevil. J'ai vu qu'il cherchait de quoi manger et j'ai vu que nourriture pour lui, ça peut être un humain, donc nous l'avons arrêté. Mais il se fait tard, continue-t-elle, vas-tu entrer dans le vif du sujet ? Pose-moi ta question.

- Je vais devoir me battre contre vous ? Demande Jack, pas étonné de la franchise de la jeune femme.

- Non. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de le prendre de force. Quand le temps sera venu, ce sera son choix, précise-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, l'avenir de votre espèce dépend de lui et vous lui laissez le choix.

- Je sais, nous avons l'air un peu sauvage de prime abord, mais nous respectons les autres espèces. Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu, et son nom. Dans notre langue, Ianto veut dire chemin.

- Il est prêt pour ça ? Interroge Jack, un peu paniqué.

- Oui et je dois te remercier pour ça. Travailler pour Torchwood l'a bien entraîné.

- Je t'en prie, répond Jack, un sourire charmeur au visage. Tu vas lui en parler avant de partir ?

- Il est plus prudent qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Je ne veux pas que nos ennemis le trouvent. Ils pourraient détruire la terre s'ils savaient qu'il est ici. Donc je te le confie. Nous reviendrons le chercher.

- Je prendrais grand soin de lui !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Je vais te laisser un communicateur, au cas où il aurait besoin de nous. Personne ne doit le savoir même pas lui.

- Donc je dois lui mentir ! s'indigne Jack.

- Ça ne changera pas de ton habitude.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande Jack d'un air innocent.

- Je ne lui parlerai pas de toi non plus, mais sache qu'il est perdu. Tu le dragues ouvertement, mais tu prends ça à la rigolade. Si tu ne prends pas bien soin de son cœur, je suis capable de te tuer. Il a besoin d'être un peu heureux. Il ne l'a pas été très souvent, finit-elle un peu triste.

- J'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour lui, dit soudain Jack franchement. Il est humain, il finira par mourir. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ce que l'on aime. Je préfère garder mes distances avec lui. Mais parfois, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est vrai, il est tellement affolant. C'en est presque indécent. Je l'aime déjà trop, si je cède à mes désirs je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière.

- Tu sais l'univers est plein de mystères. Je ne te l'apprends pas, l'avenir pourrait changer.

- J'ai vécu jusqu'à la fin de l'univers et il n'y était pas. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien changer ?

- Je ne peux te dire que ce que je vois, commence-t-elle. Et ce que je vois, c'est que l'avenir n'est pas écrit. Il n'est pas linéaire. Nous n'étions pas censés le trouver maintenant, il est trop tôt. Je sais que l'avenir va changer; et il y est pour quelque chose.

oOoOo

Jack et Sélène dissertent sur l'inévitable qui pourrait être évité ou non. Elle fini par réveiller Matt, elle demande à Jack de dire au revoir à Ianto pour eux. Ils partent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Mais tout a changé, l'inébranlable capitaine Jack ne sait plus quoi penser, à quels saints se vouer. Il lui reste une seule certitude Ianto, son merveilleux Ianto, est décidemment plein de surprises.

Jack se dirige doucement vers la chambre de Ianto, il s'est bien promis de retourner l'admirer avant de partir. Ianto n'a pas fermé la porte, juste un peu rabattue, peut-être pour que ce ne soit pas si évident. Jack pousse la porte, la lampe de chevet est allumée. Une lumière éthérée baigne la pièce. Comme Jack le pensait, Ianto est endormi, sur le flanc droit, il lui tourne le dos. Il porte un survêtement, rien que le pantalon. Les couvertures s'arrêtent au niveau de ses hanches. Le peu de lumière suffit pour que Jack puisse distinguer les formes de son compagnon. Sa nuque est dégagée, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. C'est comme une invitation à y déposer ses lèvres, un baiser, rien qu'un pour goûter la saveur de sa peau. Jack se rappelle leur premier et seul baiser, le souffle chaud de Ianto dans sa bouche, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Depuis ce jour, il lutte contre sa nature pour ne pas se jeter sur Ianto, le prendre dans ses bras, retrouver ses sensations. Jamais un autre corps n'a eu cet effet sur le sien. Comment se pouvait-il que Ianto lui fasse un tel effet ? Lui, le héros, qu'avait pensé Ianto déjà ?

« Ah oui le sauveur de l'humanité »

Donc lui, le grand héros, tenu en échec par un jeune homme de 25 ans. Il se trouve ridicule, s'il ne craignait pas de réveiller Ianto, il aurait ri de lui-même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui fait de l'effet, il n'hésite jamais. Il se jette à corps perdu dans cette conquête jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Et là, plus de 6 mois qu'il désire Ianto, il n'a qu'esquissé quelques tentatives peu courageuses pour se rapprocher de lui. Jack laisse ses réflexions de côté, il sera toujours temps de se demander demain ce qu'il fera pour satisfaire ses espérances. Jack s'approche du lit en silence. Il ôte chemise et T-shirt. Il soulève les couvertures et s'allonge près de Ianto.

Il ne le touche pas encore, il sait qu'il finira contre lui, mais lui faut encore quelque minute pour l'admirer. Plus il est près de lui, plus il le trouve désirable et magnifique. L'odeur légèrement musquée des cheveux de Ianto lui chatouille le nez. Il semble à Jack qu'il est ivre, mais il n'a rien bu. La proximité du corps de Ianto suffit à le transporter dans un autre monde, la tête lui tourne. Il observe avec attention le dessin des muscles du dos de Ianto. Il imagine avec facilité les autres muscles cachés sous l'étoffe des draps. Jack préfère ne plus penser à cela, sinon il risque de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui reste.

Doucement il s'approche de lui si près que le torse de Jack est collé au dos de Ianto. Ce dernier remue mais ne se réveille pas. Lorsque Jack passe le bras autour de la taille de Ianto, il arrête de respirer. Quand il fût sûr que Ianto dort toujours, il se détend. Il se laisse aller contre ce corps tant désiré. Jack pose sa main sur celle de Ianto. Le nez enfoui dans la chevelure de son compagnon, il laisse son esprit vagabonder. Loin, très loin, là où un jour il prodiguera ses gestes de tendresse envers Ianto sans peur que celui-ci ne le rejette. Le jour, où il aura osé lui dire ces simples mots, ils lui brûlent la gorge et la langue. Un jour il le fera et Ianto lui répondra « moi aussi » il en est sûr. Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, Jack trouva le sommeil.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'Ianto s'éveille, il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Jack l'enlace. Il sent son bras autour de ses hanches, la main qui enserre la sienne, la tête de Jack contre la sienne. Il ne bouge pas, de peur de voir ce beau rêve disparaître pour toujours. Il garde les paupières closes et profite. Le bras de Jack pèse contre son flanc, il aime le contact de sa chair. Il imagine qu'il y aura une marque rouge qui mettra quelques minutes à disparaître sur sa hanche lorsque Jack retirera son bras. Il doit être tard, par la fenêtre Ianto peut voir que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste ainsi, à écouter le souffle régulier de Jack, à essayer de mémoriser son odeur et la sensation de leurs deux corps réunis. Soudain il sent que tout est fini. Jack remue, il se réveille. Malgré tout Ianto ne bouge pas, il ne fait même pas semblant. Il a les yeux ouverts, lui aussi il étreint la main de Jack. Sans rien dire, tous les deux conscients de ce qui se passe, ils restent enlacés. Doucement Jack dépose un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon, puis il remonte vers son oreille pour y laisser le même cadeau. Il finit par murmurer.

- Bien dormi joli cœur ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de chaque minute mais je crois pouvoir dire que oui. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Sans desserrer son étreinte, Jack répond simplement.

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tes rêves ne sont pas toujours chastes. Après une courte pause pour laisser le temps à Ianto de se remettre, Jack reprend.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma question ? Tu crois qu'il est possible pour nous de reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée ?

- Non, répond Ianto, après une seconde de silence.

Jack croit qu'on lui a pris tout l'oxygène contenu dans son corps. Il ne peut croire que Ianto ne veuilles plus de lui, pourtant Sélène a bien laissé entendre que Ianto voulait plus de leur relation. Après avoir un peu repris ses esprits, Jack ose demander.

- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? Que l'on oublie tout ce qui a pu exister entre nous ?

- Non, répond, à nouveau, Ianto.

« Un peu d'audace Jones si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais. » Pense le dit Jones.

Après quelques instants, il faut qu'il précise.

- Je ne veux plus me contenter de bref moment sans émotions. Jack, j'ai besoin de plus. Pouvez-vous me donner plus que ça ?

La réponse de Jack fût si rapide que Ianto sursaute.

- Bien sûr ! Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Laissez-moi venir vers vous, à mon rythme. C'est la première fois pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que le nous puisse exister un jour.

Jack esquisse un mouvement pour se lever mais Ianto le retient par la main. Il reprend sa place contre le corps de Ianto. Jack tourne la tête, il est presque 13 h, dans quelques heures ils doivent reprendre l'avion. Il n'a rien contre le fait de passer ces heures ainsi à discuter et plus peut-être. Ianto ne veut pas le laisser partir, mais il commence à avoir faim. Il sait qu'ils devront bientôt quitter cet état de grâce, leurs deux corps seront à nouveau séparés. Avec le peu de courage qui lui reste Ianto se retourne.

Maintenant qu'ils se font face, il lui semble que c'est une évidence. Ils doivent être ensemble. Ianto décide lui aussi de se servir, Jack n'hésite jamais à prendre ce qu'il veut. Il va caresser le visage de Jack, ses doigts glissent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il approche sa bouche de celle de son chef. Après un léger temps d'arrêt, il y dépose un rapide baiser. Il rougit déjà, quant il veut se reculer, mais Jack l'embrasse, à son tour, plus profondément cette fois. Ianto se laisse faire, comme il est tendre d'être embrasser par Jack. Leur baiser se prolonge mais Jack finit par rendre la liberté à la bouche de son compagnon. Ils restent ainsi un long moment à se regarder. Jack finit par rompre le silence.

- Je ne te brusquerai pas, c'est toi qui décide. Mais permets-moi d'être clair avec toi, mes intentions ne sont peut-être pas très honorable mais sache que ce que je ressens pour toi est très sérieux. J'attendrai, après tout je ne suis pas pressé. Alors je t'écoute que veux-tu ?

- J'ai envie d'un beignet au chocolat avec un bon café, dit Ianto, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

Jack est déjà levé. Il dit à Ianto de prendre son temps pour se lever. Qu'il lui amènera son petit déjeuner le plus vite possible. Ianto arrête son ami en plein élan.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous rhabiller. Je ne doute pas que la femme de chambre appréciera de vous voir dévêtu, mais il se pourrait que cela soit mal vu par la direction de l'hôtel.

- N'en sois pas si sûr !

Jack remet ses vêtements, il reprend sa quête du petit déjeuner aussi vite. Il est sur la bonne voie, bientôt Ianto et lui seront ensemble pour de bon. Cette simple idée suffit à éclairer sa journée, bien sûr un jour Ianto lui sera enlever, mais pour le moment il est à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il va profiter de chaque instant.

Ianto entend la porte de la suite se refermer sur Jack. Il passe sa main sur les draps à la place qu'avait occupée Jack. Il laisse ses pensées vagabonder. La sensation du contact du corps de Jack contre le sien et cette promesse.

« Qu'allait-il advenir de lui, le pauvre réceptionniste amoureux du héros ? »

Malgré cela il se prend à espérer, le capitaine est peut-être sincère. Il lui faudra du temps pour en être sûr, mais il veut le croire. Ianto a pris sa décision, il laissera à Jack le temps de faire ses preuves. Il sait bien que de retour chez eux, les choses reprendront leurs place. Jack sera à nouveau distant et il ne viendra vers lui que, quant il aura besoin de son corps et toujours quand ils seront seuls. Tans pis si le capitaine est sérieux, il peut supporter de cacher leur relation.

Ianto se lève, un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir : la marque est bien là, en regardant bien Ianto y distingue le dessin du bras de Jack. Il enfile un T-shirt, remet un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux. Il se dirige vers le salon, assis face à la fenêtre. Il pense à Jack, sa peau est si chaude presque brûlante. Son odeur, 51 siècles de phéromones, c'est enivrant.

Jack est déjà revenu. Le café est brûlant, ils discutent de tout et de rien. Les deux hommes se détaillent de la tête aux pieds sans se cacher. Plus tard Ianto part se doucher, Jack espère qu'il portera à nouveau un de ses fameux costumes, décidément quelle allure.

« Lui faire dans le harcèlement sexuel sur le lieu de travail qui pourrait le croire. »

Il finit de ranger leurs affaires, ils leur restent quelques minutes avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Ianto apparaît enfin, un costume impeccable, une chemise bleue gris et une cravate noire, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et rasé de près. Jack le sait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il lui sera encore plus difficile de résister. Mais il le faut, sinon il pourrait le perdre à jamais. Après cette nuit, il lui sera difficile de trouver le sommeil sans ce corps à ses côtés.

Une fois installé dans l'avion, Jack se met à lire la revue qu'il a achetée en sortant de l'hôtel. Ianto pose la tête contre l'épaule de Jack. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à rêver. Le cœur de Jack s'accélère, avec un peu de chance Ianto décidera vite que le temps d'être ensemble est venu. - Alors si j'ai bien compris je ne doit plus faire allusion à ton corps affolant devant d'autre personne. Ianto rougit. Jack aime le taquiner à ce sujet pour le troubler, il le trouve encore plus désirable comme ça. Un homme aussi beau et attirant qui l'ignore est un cadeau du ciel. Et Jack en est sûr ce cadeau est pour lui.

Fin.


End file.
